Suspension
by SilkYuzu
Summary: Oneshot. "What?" Bryan shouted, Tala only nodded a little, "Yes, you've been suspended." YuBo WAVE! 3


"Mr. Kutsenov," Tala began with a sigh as he closed his large file cabinet. It held every student's records and information, such as parents phone numbers and previous incidents in their academic careers., "I was hoping that I wouldn't have to see you here in my office again." The red head put down a mildly thick manila folder with 'KUTSENOV, BRYAN' written on the tab on his own wooden desk. Sitting down in his swivel chair, Tala looked to the boy, a senior, who was sitting across from him.

Bryan met Tala's gaze, "It's not like I plan on ending up here."

"Hm, well maybe you should have thought about that a bit more before hacking into the school's grading system." Tala flipped open the manila folder to it's most recent entry. "It says here that you edited the school's webpage as well. Something about changing the school's insignia?"

A small smirk, "Maybe."

Tala's blue eyes read over the report, "You changed it to a condom?" For the first time in many years as principal, Tala was perplexed. "Why that?"

"Seriously sir," Bryan said, crossing his legs, "We're the Troy Valley Trojans. What did you expect?"

"I see." Tala nodded with another sigh, while meanwhile on the inside he was chuckling at it. "I also see that it wasn't your own grades that you changed. You made a certain Mr. Hiwatari's grades all rise into the A- category or so. A perfect 100 in History even."

"Yeah."

"I'd understand you changing your own grades up, or another student's grades down, but not this. Mind explaining why you decided to be so generous to a junior you barely even know?" Tala asked, tapping a pen against the corner of his mouth a little.

"It probably says this in his record, but Kai lives with his Grandfather," Bryan shrugged a little, "and the old man is some sort of business tycoon. Well, he wants Kai to take over the family business after him. Cliché, isn't it?" Bryan cocked his head to the side and smiled a little, although it was obvious to Tala that this wasn't a laughing matter. "Mr. Ivanov, if you've ever met Kai and had a conversation with him, you'd know that he's obsessed with making films."

"He was the sophomore that made that little movie last year right?" Tala asked, vaguely remembering a home-shot film with minor computer editing. It had been a comedy. "I spoke with him briefly before you came in, he's out in the office right now."

Bryan nodded, "Yeah, that's him. Anyway, his grandfather is refusing to pay for college unless it's to some fancy business school . So now…" Bryan paused and looked at the ground, visibly upset, "…Kai's only chance of going to a college that he actually wants to go to is to get a full scholarship."

Understanding and then sympathy flooded through Tala. _That's_ why Bryan did it. To give Kai better grades so his GPA would be better. So colleges would notice him. So he could carry out his dream. Immediately, Tala knew that he didn't want to expel Bryan. Though he had broken the law in every way possible, there had been honest and unselfish intent behind it. No one was even hurt. On the contrary, he was only helping. Still, there was a school board that he had to please. After thinking for a long moment, Tala began scribbling a note that Bryan couldn't see.

"I'm suspending both you and Mr. Hiwatari for the next week - "

"_What?!_ Why are you suspending _him_?! It was me! Me!" Bryan stood up in rage, chair clattering back against the floor on it's side. The senior student was fuming, and looked ready to scream.

" – _and_ I'm lending you the school's cameras and recording equipment during that time." Tala continued now that Bryan was silent in shock. "There's a state film festival next month with a cash prize. The winner from that goes to nationals for a $100,000 prize."

"Wh… What are you doing this for?" Bryan whispered.

"Bryan," Tala said, breaking the formality, "I'm giving you a chance to help Kai win."

"Why." Bryan demanded.

Tala smiled a bit and handed Bryan a pass lending out the equipment, "Because despite what you think, I'm not out to get you." Tala leaned back in his seat, "Go out into the office and tell Kai what I've decided. I'll need to call your parents and Mr. Hiwatari Senior to inform them as well."

Bryan grinned, and ran out. "Kai! Kai! It's great! We're suspended!"

"_What?!_" Kai almost screamed.

Tala smiled to himself as he watched his favorite student explain the situation to the confused junior, and then started to dial a phone number.


End file.
